


In Your Eyes

by HealthDrink



Series: Under the Moon-Lit Sky (Pharmercy One-Shots) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But they get better I promise, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I was held at gun point in dreamscape, I'm so sorry, Injury Recovery, Pharah x Mercy - Freeform, Pharmercy, There's a big fight, Tra la la la, i don't care, i should be studying, love is love, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthDrink/pseuds/HealthDrink
Summary: After a horrible near fatal accident, Angela cannot remember most of her life despite all efforts.Not even the most important person of her life.





	In Your Eyes

At first, everything was too bright.

White sheets, lights, surroundings. Everything was taking over Angela in one go, colour coming in later.

Green. Blue. Brown. Someone?

There was a person lying next to the drip. Drip...?

Murmurs surrounded the blonde woman, as she finally started to wake up. Angela realises she was in a hospital. Her muscles felt weary, tired. She was barely able to move an inch of her hand, figures her head. The person was a woman. Ink black hair. Bronze skin. A familiar... face.

It felt?

"Angela!!" She looked happy, incredibly happy. "I'm **so glad** you're okay." The person grabbed her hands, bringing them gently towards her face. "I-I-I thought I'd never..." She trailed off, looking elsewhere. Angela felt tender, calloused hands holding her as if she could break any minute, trembling a little. Warm brown eyes met her sight. A slight, hesitant smile. She cannot remember her name.

No matter how hard Angela tried.

She had to ask.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Fareeha Amari.

That was her name.

She was in a coma for two weeks. Coincidentally, they knew each other before the accident happened. 

"Are you my friend?"

She could swear a flicker of pain went through the woman's eyes. That tattoo looked familiar. Was she Egyptian? 

"You... could say that."

Angela was on her way from work. She had taken a bus ride home, her car being taken care of by a good set of mechanics. It was too soon to pick it up. She took the bus home, not wanting to... to. Hmm. Angela felt a light pinch at the back of her head.

Was it her? She didn't want to disturb Fareeha?

Many friends and family visit her during the recovery period in the hospital.

Fareeha never left her side, even during post visiting hours, thanking everyone who had the time (and didn't) to visit.

Angela was grateful. She never trusted her surroundings when sleeping alone in a hospital.

* * *

She was her girlfriend. Fareeha tells her this the third day after Angela woke up.

Ah. That makes sense. A light blush went through Angela's cheeks, remembering the way Fareeha held her hands when she woke up.

Still... she couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

Something important.

* * *

As Fareeha accompanied her alongside the nurses, Angela felt a little cramped on the wheelchair.

The blonde... what _was_ her profession? She was simply grateful she finally got out of that suffocating bed and room.

"You'll be okay. Everything will be fine. Your recovery will be a success, I guarantee it."

Angela did not miss the glances shared between the two nurses besides them, going back and forth between Miss Amari and her.

They looked... sad? Was that pity?

Angela grabbed the sides of the wheelchair, preventing the nurses from helping her. Fareeha stayed silent.

She needed no one's pity.

* * *

They reached a small modest condo, where they lived together.

Angela stared blankly at the stairway, not recognising the building.  _We moved in together already? This is serious._

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything, ha- Angela," Fareeha reassured her whilst the lift helped them reach destination. "The medics said it will take awhile for you to recover your memories and that is normal. I'm... I'm just happy you are **here**. I'll tell you everything indoors."

She took Angela's hand in hers, the feeling helping the intense ache growing in her skull lessen with the touch.

Angela looked around. The apartment looked cosy and comforting. She noticed the lack of photos in the empty corridors.

It was a little Spartan, but it was home. At least, there was something comforting in all this confusion.

Fareeha helped Angela slowly get out of the chair, walking by her side step by step.

After a warm shower (Angela was embarrassed how she couldn't bathe herself) and Fareeha's reassuring words, Angela was guided to her room.

"Goodnight, Angela. Call for me if you need anything."

A light peck on the crown of her head and a (surprising) kiss on the cheek were felt by Angela. Fareeha left the door slightly ajar.

She held a content smile during sleep that night.

* * *

A month passes in a wink of an eye. Angela learns many things about Fareeha. 

She was a former solider, discharged with honours. They had been together for three years, moving to live with one another for only a few months. Angela was a dentist. The most sought one in town. Her employees (and friends) where taking care of the clinic until she fully recovered. The accident was horrible. Many people had died. Angela was one of the lucky ones.

If possible, she'd be grateful to never remember what exactly happened during those hours on the bus.

**Fatal Bus Accident in Gibraltar: 13 dead, 21 grievously injured...**

It was hard to miss in the 24-hour news world.

But at least Angela was not a part of the first list. She made a prayer towards all people involved in the accident.

It was a small gesture. It didn't feel enough. But at least... they were all in it together in solidarity.

* * *

Another month passes by. Angela can now walk on her own with crutches. With the bumps and potholes around the pavements, she still needed Fareeha's guidance to do even the simplest things like buying food from the grocery store. 

"Ah, Ms-!" The owner's wife gave a sharp nudge into her husband's rips.  

"Miss Angela! And Fareeha! How wonderful to see you! How are you lovelies doing...?"

As her girlfriend and the madame started small talking about Angela's progress, Fareeha looked apologetically. The accident coming into the subject was inevitable. Angela gave her a small, reassuring smile. Her rib cage could've exploded when Fareeha returned it, abet slowly. The woman's husband gave her a look.

That look again.

"Is there something you want to say?"

That startled all three people in the store.

"N-no! Nothing Miss Angela. I mean... I meant..."

Fareeha stepped in, looking towards the owner (and wife) with a white, brilliant smile.

"A lot of people care for you, Angie. They're just grateful to see that you are okay again. Please. The storekeeper didn't mean to annoy you."

Angela wanted to point out the nurses from the hospital didn't know her, but still gave her a look full of pity and remorse.

But one stray glance towards Fareeha, and all was forgotten.

* * *

Thanking the grocers, they exited the store. Angela insisted she carried one grocery bag, as she was (thankfully) walking with one crutch stand.

But not before Fareeha noticed an antique music maker standing nonchalantly next to the same store's promotion stand.

"Oh... so **that's** a boombox."

Angela stared at the old stereo. "You didn't know what a boombox was?"

Her lips tightened, almost to keep some words from slipping from her mouth. Fareeha kept staring at the item.

"Well, yeah. I knew what it was. But I never actually **saw** one, know what I mean?"

Angela felt they had this conversation before.

She stared into her reflection pensively, the grocery bag she carried (the lightest, of course) feeling heavy with the thoughts going through her head. Was she really Angela Ziegler? She felt like a stranger towards the person in front of her.

Without breaking eye contact from the glass' reflection, Angela placed the bag into her other hand.

And held the free one with Fareeha's.

She noticed how her girlfriend's breath hitched at the sudden movement. Her eyes gleamed, almost...

"We are together, no?" Angela gave her a reassuring smile.

Fareeha did not return it this time. She kept staring at the boombox, an unreadable expression making it vanish almost immediately.

That hurt. Angela looked at Fareeha's direction. Something important was tied with that particular item.

She wanted to ask. She really wanted to.

But it was getting dark.

"Let's go home, Fareeha."

And Angela felt like a coward.

* * *

It was late at night.

Odd noises woke Angela up. They came from the slightly open door.

They sounded like...

Using the plastic bars installed around the bed, Angela used all her strength to get up and reach for the kitchen, the source of the soft, dazed sounds. It was Fareeha. Angela waited until her sight adjusted in the dark.

She could see Fareeha's augmented hand on her head, clinging deep into her long, beautiful dark hair.

This time the sounds were unmistakable.

"Fareeha?"

Fareeha wiped her face off with her shirt the second Angela revealed her presence. A familiar clink was quickly silenced back under the shirt, as Fareeha placed her golden chain back underneath it. The redness around Fareeha's eyes shot pain around Angela's chest.

"A-Angela! I'm **so-so** , sorry, did I wake you up? I didn't mean to, habibti. I-"

Angela grabbed one side of Fareeha's face gently, the other hand giving her support to stand.

Uncaring about her state, Fareeha reached out to help-

_"No."_

Pulling her augumented hand towards her own cheek, Angela stared squarely into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Stop. Look at you. You're crying. You've been crying because of **me** -"

"No!" Fareeha shook her head feverishly, holding Angela's hand tightly. "No, no, this is a misunderstanding. My... my mother just phoned. She is coming to visit Gibraltar soon. She-she asked if she could visit us in a few days. And it has been awhile since I last saw her. I was thinking of where I grew up, my time when I served my country and I... guess I felt homesick." Fareeha looked away with an unmistakable expression of shame.

"I'm sorry for waking you."

Angela went for a tissue from the table. Gently wiping the remaining tears from Fareeha's face, the dentist gave reassurance she wanted her mother to visit them. Like that, she could have someone to talk to.

About her life with Fareeha. Before that blasted accident took her precious memories away.

"Fareeha... how did we meet, exactly?"

A mix between pain and joy flickered on the Egyptian. She gave a little pat on the chair beside her.

"Sit down, Angie. This might sound weird without context..."

* * *

_They were at a Fantasy themed convention._

_Angela was dressed in a Wendy Darling costume, abet a much more modern one than the iconic Disney outfit._

"I was at a con? You were at a con?" Angela stared at the table incredulously, her world flipped upside down. "I'm a **nerd**?"

That made Fareeha let out a much needed laugh. Angela liked she was the cause of it.

"Ahaha, no, Angie. **You** were there because you lost a bet."

_"I can't believe I'm here. I'm not usually into these events but the people are so lovely 'round here. Thank you for bringing me here, Sombra."_

_"No problemo, Doc. Glad to hear you're having fun."_

Angela squinted hard towards the Mexican girl, until she finally recognised her. She was one of her colleagues from the clinic.

_"And so much merchandise! My wallet is panicking at the mere sight, but I'll try to resist."_

_"Do not touch or buy **anything** without my approval, Ang. I won't let my friend get duped by bad purchases or overpriced crap."_

_"Very well, boss."_

_"And stay clear from **any** suitor. You need my approval for that too."_

_"Oh Sombra, you care that much?" Angela laughed a little. "I told you already. I won't date anyone who won't recognise whom I'm dressed up as."_

Fareeha smiled, remembering her part in the little tale. "If anything..." She pointed towards herself. " **I'm** the nerd between us."

_An Aragon themed woman was standing next to an Eowyn, her French accent making it hard to understand what she was saying._

_Good thing Fareeha was half-Canadian._

_"If you keep staring towards the girl like **that** , you'll scare her off, cherie."_

_Fareeha started playing around the handle of the (very real) sword, which was carried in a leather bound sheet behind her back._

_"Pull that out and show it off already. Maybe it will work. Better than staring at that poor girl like you've never seen one before."_

"No, seriously??" Angela couldn't help but let out a melodically laugh. "I wouldn't have guessed if you didn't tell me! Go on, keep telling me!"

Angela placed her hands shyly around Fareeha's mug, encouraging to cradle them into her own through big blue eyes filled with wonder.

"Well..."

" _Wow!" Angela stared towards the Aragon themed Egyptian, as she skillfully started making sword moves against an innocent Hobbit. "That's amazing!"_

_"Heeey-! Hiya-! Hut! **For Hyruuule**!!"_

_"Sorry grem, can't go easy on you this time."_ _With one swift movement, Fareeha disarmed her fellow colleague (who was as nerdy as she was) with relative ease. The small crowd gathered clapped around them. The Link themed teenager huffed towards her hero, picking up and sheeting her (also real) Master Sword._

_"You were supposed to go easy on me! This is my first cooooon, Far-!"_

_Fareeha shrugged towards the little rascal, ruffling her hair a little. "AACK! No touchy Far! I told you many times-!"_

_She gave another hopeful glance towards Angela's direction. "You know how easily it frizzes-!"_

_"Ooooohohohoohohho~ she's looking at **you** ~"_

_Angela looked away in shyness, as Sombra started playing Rihanna's song to make her friend feel more embarrassed._

"What made me approach you?"

Fareeha smiled. "I did."

_Aragon approached the Tonberry themed Mexican._

_She should be a fearless warrior but... Fareeha still gulped, knowing EXACTLY what that costume represented._

_"Hey."_

_Sombra analysed the Egyptian from head to toe._

_She nodded solemnly. "FYI, I approve."_

_**?** _

_"So... you wanna talk to my friend huh?" Sombra flexed her fingers, pretending to move into a boxing stance. "What do you want exactly?"_

_Fareeha fixed her stance, trying to look serious. "I just want to talk to her."_

_Sombra liked the sound of that. She raised a robed hand, fingerless gloves showing underneath them._

_Fareeha raised an eyebrow to that._

_"Pay the toll," Sombra gave one of her famous smiles. "If you're generous enough, I'll tell you a little secret~" She let out a wink towards a distracted Angela._

_Fareeha emptied her wallet of all contents till the last cent._

_"Oooooh, nice!" Sombra counted the money, making the costume on her very proud. "Well... come clooser~"_

_Sombra whispered a little something in Fareeha's ear._

_The smile growing on her face matched the one on the blonde dentist's on the other side._

_The mug she purchased, Lord of the Rings themed and all..._

"Oh!"

 _Was not **exactly**  bought for _Angela _to use._

"May I?"

Angela stared at Fareeha, giving an encouraging smile. She lifted the mug, a faded mobile number was written underneath it.

_Call me xxx_

Angela's cheeks filled up with the faintest blush of red, making her look elsewhere out of embarassment. "I-I wrote that? Really?"

Fareeha smiled. Angela's blush increased as her voice lowered into a smooth, pleasing rumble.

"It's how you seduced me. Although..."  She drank a little more from her stone cold tea. "You didn't need to do much, _if_ we got be honest..."

_Watching Aragon fix her appearance (and gorgeous cape) before approaching the stall from the corner of her eyes, Wendy pulled on her best poker face towards the Egyptian._

_Sombra made a wacky thumbs up motion behind Fareeha's towering back, her blood red lantern swinging back and forth._

_"Hello."_

_Angela already liked the sound of her voice. "I couldn't help but notice you've got quite a unique costume. May I try to guess who you are?"_

_A little smile poured out of the slightly older European. Fareeha hoped to become the cause of many more in the future._

_"Sure you can, Miss Viggo Mortensen," Angela looked in a friendly manner towards Fareeha, fluttering her lashes on purpose. "I'll give you three chances."_

_After goofing around with her first two chances, Fareeha got it right (dramatically) at third strike._

_"Congratulations! Yes, I am Wendy from Peter Pan. You're the first one to guess correctly."_

_Fareeha scratched her cheek nervously, not used to be the one receiving flirting moves from a lady. She was usually the sender._

_"But where are my manners!" Angela raised her hand towards gloved ones. "I apologise. My name is Angela."_

_Fareeha took Angela's much smaller palm with happiness and joy. "Fareeha."_

_They held each other's hands for awhile._

_"I'm afraid this is my first time being in this event. I have **no** idea about my whereabouts."_

_Sombra_ mysteriously _vanished after that sentence._

_"Could you show me around? I'd be **most** grateful."_

_It was like Angela just asked Fareeha out for dinner. Puffing her chest out, she offered to guide her around the convention._

_The Tonberry somehow ended up surrounded by Berserk cosplayers._

_"The heck am **I** going here?"_

_Sombra started searching for her friend as very tall, buff, heavily armoured men in vicinity started shouting:_

_"Casca! Casca, my love!" "It's her!" " **MY LOVE FOR YOU** -!" "Nothing will be woooong!"_

_"Angela!! Where are you-???"_

_She never found them. The two lovebirds where happily walking together, side by side._

* * *

Both Fareeha and Angela smiled at the pieced up memory.

"We started dating from that day onward. Our relationship got... difficult, due to my duties as a solider. But we managed to stay together through Skype." Angela held the fantasy themed mug a little closer, as Fareeha started to stroke her knuckles with one, tender thumb. 

"Until you got dismissed?"

Fareeha nodded sheepishly.

"So... that means only one thing."

Brown, exited eyes met happy, but confused blue ones.

"I'm the bread winner of this relationship."

One big pout and happy laughter later, Angela tried getting up on her own without the crutches help.

She didn't manage, weakened muscles still suffering through the shock of her injuries. Angela let out a little sob.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so _useless_ \--"

Fareeha's arms surrounded Angela like a boa constrictor, as she was pulled into a strong embrace.

" **NEVER** say that. **Never**. You are an _amazing_ person Angela. You graduated as a dentist at a _very_ young age. Your passion towards taking care of people and trying as much as possible to make everyone safe and happy is amazing in itself. Your smile..." Fareeha pulled back a little. "Your smile alone can make even the dead fall in love with you. You make me feel joy and love with every glance you give me. I thank Allah for every touch and gesture you make towards me, because I sure as hell do not deserve any of it."

Angela stared, feeling like a fish out of the water with how wide her gaping mouth must look like.

"You... you've got to be joking, Fareeha. If anything **I** do not deserve you."

Angela then poured her heart towards Fareeha. How grateful she was for everything her girlfriend did towards her.

How happy she was whenever she woke up to see her face first thing in the morning.

How she really did not deserve her devotion and tokens of affection.

"That's not true, _**I** _ do not deserve you."

"No no, Fareeha.  **I** don't deserve you."

They played a little ping pong with those words until they ended up leaning on each other's foreheads.

"Okay, we agree on one thing. We don't deserve each other."

The silence between them was comfortable. Angela looked up towards Fareeha with a very flirtatious glance. 

Fareeha was many things. A solider. A warrior. A huge nerd and loving it.

But one look into Angela's eyes, who turned bashful towards the floor, made the battle hardened Egyptian feel mushy like a pile of melted goo.

Lifting Angela's chin very delicately, Fareeha leaned into her... girlfriend's expecting lips, as her eyes closed in anticipation.

It was a chaste kiss. But both women got lost into each other's eyes as they slowly opened together.

"Fareeha..."

 She gave a precious smile away that made Angela's heart race uncontrollably.

"Thank you. For... for everything."

Angela didn't miss Fareeha's hand going for her chest. She noticed a golden chain around Fareeha's neck, but if it carried anything, it was hidden under the shirt.

"Let's go to sleep, Angie. You-"

" **We**."

"We..." the smile grew, as Fareeha helped Angela to get back up on her feet. "Need to rest."

* * *

Angela was in a new area.

Wait. No. It wasn't. She knows this place.

This was the clinic. Her clinic. But it was deserted.

"Hello?" Angela started walking around the building. "Someone? Anybody...?"

The blonde dentist saw her office door was left hanging ajar, creaking slightly.

 

**-Doctor Angela Ziegler-**

 

She needed to fix that.

As she opened it, Angela noticed it too was deserted.

It was nice and clean, as always.

There was a sliver frame on the desk, facing away from her.

The ache from her head returned, stronger than ever before. But Angela somehow knew she HAD to see what was behind that particular frame.

The more she walked towards it, the stronger the pain became, the desk becoming one blurry mess.

When Angela managed to grab the frame, everything went back to normal.

Now.

 _Those_ looks. Fareeha's glances of sadness when she thought Angela couldn't notice. This biting, persistent thought that something was missing.

 **Now** everything makes sense.

* * *

Fareeha held onto the end of the golden chain tightly, as she slept in the master bedroom by herself.

Angela didn't remember what day it was.

But at least she remembered how they first met.

For Fareeha, after getting through each day with Angela's blank face slowly filling up with any trace of emotion, that was enough. 

* * *

The next morning, Fareeha was surprised to see Angela sitting down by the table, giving her back towards the kitchen entrance. She was wearing a fluffy, yellow dressing gown, complete with adorably poofy, matching slippers. No crutches were in sight.

 _She reached the kitchen all by herself?_ Fareeha was overwhelmed by a mix of worry and pride for the woman who stole her heart.

"Angela, habibati. Good morn-"

"When were you going to tell me."

It was cold, distant. Almost like the first time they had talked to each other after the accident.

_Who are you?_

Fareeha stayed silent, wanting Angela to continue.

"When were you going to tell me _exactly_."

_Are you my friend?_

You... could you say that.

"That I'm your **wife**."

The silence roared between them.

Fareeha lowered her head, not knowing what to say. "Do you... remember?" She finally asked, tempting fate. "Do you remember-"

"Where are they, Fareeha." Angela pointed towards the hallway. "The _photos_. There isn't a single photo of us in this house. Yet, we're _supposed_ to be living together." Big, steaming tears started pouring down Angela's face. "You really thought I wouldn't notice...?"

She cried out towards Fareeha. "You **lied**." 

"I didn-"

"You **LIED** , Fareeha. You _were_ crying because of me yesterday. Yesterday was..."

It was their anniversary.

Fareeha's head couldn't have gotten any lower.

"Angela... I couldn't tell you. You had to progress on your own. Telling the truth would've been too much for you-"

Angela slammed the table with her fist, silencing her wife in one swift motion.

"My ring."

Angela finally turned around. Her eyes were puffy, redness showing where white should've been. "Where... where is it."

Wordlessly, Fareeha brought the golden chain out.

It was there, hanging at the end.

Alongside Fareeha's.

"I... removed it when the doctors' told me there was a chance... that you won't remember me or anything else if and when you woke up. The symptoms... insisted in telling the people caring for you that you won't ever wake up again," Fareeha finally raised her head, staring straight into Angela. "But I stayed next to you. I kept talking to you, telling you how every day passed without you was nothing but getting up for air for me. How I wished to see your smile, hear your voice once more. How I only wished to hold you in my arms again." This made Angela tear up, despite all efforts in staying as stoic as possible.

"And you did. You woke up again. You defied all logic and miracles. You came **back** , Angela."

_I-I-I thought I'd never..._

Fareeha placed the wedding ring next to Angela, but didn't give it to her directly.

"I... didn't want you to feel obligated."

That **infuriated** Angela with all strength she had deep inside. "How on earth can I feel _obligated_ towards _my own **wife**_."

Swallowing audibly, Fareeha stayed quiet.

Through the ring's reflection, an augmented hand started reaching out for Angela, trembling slightly.

She looked away.

"Leave."

Fareeha couldn't see Angela's tearing eyes through her long bangs.

"You still lied to me." 

Fareeha grabbed the jacket hanging on her chair, stealing a glance towards her wife once more.

"I... I need time. Please."

Angela let her agony out only when she could hear Fareeha closing the main door behind.

* * *

Fareeha kept walking aimlessly around the neighbourhood, her blue jacket hanging on one shoulder.

Although she still didn't wear it, the wedding ring was now hanging around her neck outside, still attached to the golden chain she previously wore.

Perhaps she should pass by the dental clinic. Angela's employees (and clients) needed to know their boss needed more time to recover...

Somehow, she ended up near the grocery store again.

The ancient boombox was still there.

It hurt thinking about it.

* * *

**But that didn't mean she won't.**

* * *

_Fareeha was on Skype with her girlfriend._

_"We're soon landing, Angie. I can't believe I'm finally going to see you again..."_

_Angela was obviously near a cafe, chatter, food and waiters passing by her at every second._

_"Oh don't worry, mein liebling. You're not the only one who really wants to see you face to face after **so long**..."_

_Angela had one hand on her iconic ponytail, patting any wild strand back into it's place._

_The other... was on her lap. Holding something_ very _precious._

_"Is this really true Fareeha? Are you really dismissed from duty? Can I bring out my boombox and start playing our song in the middle of nowhere to impress you?"_

_That made the still geared up solider let out a little laugh. "That poor thing would topple you before you could press play, amar."_

_The imagery speaks for itself._

_"Fareeha-!"_

_"What? It **is** larger than you!"_

_Roaring laughter was shared alongside her girlfriend. Her military friends (very welcomly) joined the conversation._

_"She's right you know!" "You are pocket sized, Madame Ziegler." "Leave that poor dentist alone, blimey!"_

_Angela pretended to get offended, looking at one side of the screen with a dainty nose high in the air._

_"Let's see how well taken care of those pretty little teeth of yours are! Have you even **seen** a boombox in your live?"_

_"Of course I have-!"_

_"Online."_

_"Online."_

_Angela shook her head at the cheerful (and cheeky) solider. "Images on the web do **not** count, Faree."_

_"Of course they do! I don't need to **actually** see one to know-"_

_A steward came towards the raunchy bunch, telling them to switch any electronic device due to landing procedures._

_"I gotta go. Remember, I love you my Wendy Darling."_

_The crew full of tough, cut throat soldiers started crooning in a teasing way, some even wolf howling towards the tablet's screen._

_"Wendy_ darliiiiii _~ing~!!" "Aw-ga, aw-u-ga!!"_

_Admist the laughter and embarrassment, Angela stroked the little box, now placed in her pocket, her mobile still charging through the departure area's free services._

_"I love you too, my personal Viggo."_

_After their conversation ended (complete with very mature rounds of "uooooooh~"s) Angela finished her tea and giant chocolate cupcake, needing the energy from both items. She started making breathing exercises her yoga teacher taught her in order to keep her mind calm and focused._

_Thank you, Master Zenyatta._

_"Gott, give me strength."_  

* * *

"Please send Ms Amari our best regards-!"

"My... my pleasure, Miss Zhou."

After exiting the clinic, Fareeha walked it back home, opening the main door quietly.

No sound. Not even the television was switched on.

Fearing the worst, Fareeha went straight for the living room.

Angela was still there.

She was asleep on the table, hand still clutching on the ring where Fareeha left it. Wiping any tears left on her face, Fareeha gently picked up her wife, princess carrying her safely to the spare bedroom.

Removing the fluffy dressing gown with care, she placed a snoozing angel under the sheets, covering her from head to toe as Fareeha tucked her in. Placing a tender hand on her cheek, Fareeha cursed herself when she noted the dried tear marks trailing down till the chin. Leaving soft touches through her lips, she sighed heavily at the thought of causing her wife any pain.

She really was so tiny...

But find her in an angry mood, and she'd move all plaques of Earth in order to find who _dared_ hurt her beloved Fareeha.

Fareeha clenched her augmented hand, the other tenderly stroking Angela's face. When she lost her arm, the recovery process was one of the longest and worst periods of her life. She had seriously considered ending their relationship, not wanting Angela to suffer next to an amputated, rotting,  _useless_ lumb of meat and bones.

But Angela never gave up on her recovery.

She never sugar coated anything.

But she never gave up.

Even though they were oceans between them. Even when Fareeha tried pushing her away in order to lead a happier life.

_Fareeha... don't talk like that... we'll make it._

_Together._

Fareeha was absolutely sure. She would never have recovered if it weren't for her...

This memory distracted Fareeha enough not to realise she accidentally woke the sleeping woman up by brushing her hair in a way that tickled her ears a little. That allowed Angela to strike back.

A single hand tugged on the helm of Fareeha's shirt.

"Angela..."

Angela didn't forgive Fareeha yet.

But she understood.

And so did her wife.

After removing her jacket and shoes, Fareeha slowly joined Angela under the sheets.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde dentist, Fareeha dared to let out a sigh of contentment, planting a little kiss on Angela's forehead.

For now... it was enough.

They both drifted into blissful sleep, both people simply at peace in having each other safely in their arms.

* * *

_Fareeha was just saluted by the Commander and the second in Command of the NATO Forces Unit._

_Her mother smiled back as Fareeha saluted Ana one last time._

_"_ _I am very, very proud of you, my darling."_

_They gave each other a hug, this time as daughter and mother._

_Commander Jack pinned a medal of honour on Fareeha's chest. Colonel Reinhardt and Sergant Lacroix followed suit._

_The ceremony (and photos) were now complete._

_" **What am I going to do without you??** " A bawwing Hana cried on Fareeha's chest as she hugged her goodbye. _

" _It's okay, Hana. I may be leaving the army, but I'm still here." Hana sniffed back one hell of a hiccup, as she didn't manage to do so. "Call me or message me. I'll always be there for you, you know that."_

_As she gave more goodbyes (and tears) towards her former companions, Fareeha was looking forward to a new stage of her life._

_Early retirement._

_With the love of her life._

_"I know you've got a certain damsel on your mind Faree, but we're your family too."_

_Jesse McCree, Fareeha's soul brother (and Ana's soul daughter) shook her up in a manner to comfort her._

_"Why don't we all go out and have a bite together?"_

_"Yeah!" Lena Oxton, the team's aviator (and official mascot) agreed with the self proclaimed cowboy. "Miss Ziegler can join us too!"_

_Fareeha let out an uncharacteristic blush seep through her face and ears. "Guys... I appreciate. Really, I do."_

_The French lady from before (who happened to be a sniper in Fareeha's former team) raised her hand in disdain. "But...?"_

_"But nothing, Guillard." Fareeha let out a toothy grin, being the only secret keeper of the French woman. "Let's do this!!"_

_All cadets raised their hats in celebration, as they made their way to the departure area._

* * *

_Angela went beside the departure area proper. Her mobile was fully charged, volume raised to the maximum. The precious box was safely in her pocket.  Just in case, Angela reached out for her written speech, reading the much needed lines she rehearsed over and over._

_She can do it._

_She can do it._

_I can't do it._

_Angela slapped her cheeks as hard as possible, until she resembled an angry, buffed up hamster ready for war._

**_She can do it._ **

_She spotted Fareeha's unmissable happy head descending from the mobile stairs._

_"Peter Gabriel... **work your magic.** "_

**I >**

Angela stirred in her sleep, unconsciously waking Fareeha up.

Thinking that she was having visions of the accident in her mind, the Egyptian started to leave butterfly kisses on her face, tenderly pressing Angela's head to her heart.

_"Fareeha!"_

_"Angela!"_

_They hugged each other like they was no tomorrow. The soldiers encouraged the two to be more tender towards each other._

_Not that Angela minded giving a show._

_"Ang- **mm-emmmrph!** "_

_As Fawkes, the bomb expert, wolf whistled towards the (no longer) distant couple, Fareeha's fellow companions made their own reunions._ _Hana reunited with her Korean family after so long. A bright, red haired girl wearing a scarf with the same colour practically glomped the poor aviator without warning._ _Jesse reunited with his own long distant boyfriend, abet their kiss being a little less... bombastic than Fareeha and her girlfriend's. Ameilie filed her nails undisturbed, waiting for Gerard, whom she married in secret, to finish the official paperwork to **finally** go home together. _ _Angela let go of Fareeha in order to catch a breath._

_"Phew~ What was that Angie? It's not that I was that Faree-way from you or anythin-"_

**_\- twack -_ **

_"Okay, okay. I deserved that one..."_

_It was only then Fareeha realised their conversation had music flowing with it._

_"Angie? Is your mobile ringing? I could swear-"_

_"Yes."_

_She can do this._

_Angela couldn't remember anything that she studied methodically from the long piece of paper she wrote on._

_"But it's not my mobile."_

_Fareeha was going to say "No, clearly, it's coming from your mobile, hell you're holding-"_

_"It's my boombox."_

_But that made Fareeha close her mouth, as the instrumental version of the song played softly in the background._

_"Oooooh boy."_ _All_ _soldiers stared at Hana. "_ _She's gonna do it."_

_Lena asked the question on everyone's mind._

_"Do what?"_

_Hana's face transformed. It did not look human._

**_"The thing."_ **

_That got everyone's attention. All eyes were on the dentist and her solider._

_Angela started stroking the tattooed side Fareeha's face very tenderly, all shyness from before vanishing as she gathered her courage._

" _I... I love you Fareeha. I love you with all my heart. I am glad to have met such a wonderful person like yourself. If... if anything else happens, no matter how hard or how sudden..."_

_Without a noise._

_Without her pride._

_Angela reached out for the box from the inside._

_And when down on her knees._

Angela slowly started to wake up, Fareeha tried coaxing her wife to stay asleep, stroking her fair hair gently out of any knots. Whispered reassurances, alongside a gentle cradle wrapped around Angela, calmed the dormant figure down enough to stay in dream land.

_The uniformed woman looked like she was about to lose complete control of all facial structure forming her face._

_Squees, shrieks, cheers were all around them. Some sneers too._

_But Angela didn't care. She only cared about the person who could barely hold it together in front of her. A breath of hesitation ushered out of the dentist's lungs before finally asking the question._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_About to?_

_Yeah, scratch that._

_As tears, snot and heaving noises came out of Fareeha, Angela could unmistakably hear a " **YES**!" through the hiccups and sobs._

_This wonderful, strong woman braved gunshots, bombs, missile shells and so much more._

_Yet, look at her now._

_Getting up to meet big, gooey brown eyes, Angela gently reached out for Fareeha's hand._

_It hit the both of them right then._

_When the ring fit._

**_"CONGRATULATIOOOONS!!!"_ **

_Everyone around them yelled as hard as they could've._

_Fareeha went straight for Angela, carrying her high up into the sky._

* * *

That made Angela wake up.

Everything finally came back to her.

The happy memories she had of Fareeha before their engagement.

The happy memories they had _straight after_ the engagement. Angela had to hold the exposed side of her cheek to feel a little cooler...

The happy memories they had when and after they got married.

The missing frames that were once hanging in the corridors all flashed in front of Angela in that instant.

And then...

It was simply pure chance.

She reached out for the bus, as it was the first one she saw that could lead her home without having to wait for another one.

The driver was generous enough to stop.

It was a decently paced ride. She'll be home soon at this rate...

A haphazard driver on the other side.

The bus driver did his best.

The last thing Angela had in mind amidst all the chaos was to phone Fareeha.

And then...

* * *

 

_Who are you?_

 

* * *

She cannot remember hearing or listening to Fareeha's voice when she was in a coma.

But she was back.

She can remember everything now.

Using her elbow to support her body weight, Angela looked upwards towards the wonderful person she managed to marry (somehow) and observed her face. It looked weary, but peaceful. She really wanted to talk to her. But didn't want to wake her up-

Fareeha's own light snore woke her up, instinctively going to stroke Angela's hair out of comfort.

Except when she did, Fareeha reached out for her face.

"Ow! Watch it wifey!"

Fareeha stayed half asleep after that. For a few seconds. Then her eyes grew ten times larger.

"A-Angela? Was that-" She shook her head. "Nah, can't be... can't be..." She almost went back to sleep.

Angela placed her scalp under a strong chin, nuzzling it a little as she used to when she wanted to show Fareeha she was 'forgiven'.

"Wifey... don't ignore me..." The light snores stopped again. "It makes me _very sad_."

Fareeha lowered her head, hoping against hope that she wasn't dreaming. She used her own pet name for Angela in return.

"Husbando...?"

Angela was the one to propose. These particular pet names were her idea, actually.

A light kiss was deployed sweetly on Fareeha's jawline.

That made her explode.

"Angela-!!" 

Not even in her strongest memory did Fareeha ever hold her so strongly.

"Thank Allah! Oh Angela...!" She started letting go infinite bombs of kisses all over Angela's face.

'Husbando' was very happy with the invasion, but had to counterattack with her own smooches.

"Fareeha~~"

As happy sighs and kissing noises happily filled the guest room ( _what is she doing here??_ ) Angela started rolling onto her back-

"Ouch-!"

The body doth protest too much.

Instantly assuming she hurt her somehow, Fareeha went straight into caretaker mode. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Angela wanted to slap her still weakened body silly.  _Why right now??_

Sighing in pure relief, Fareeha gave a light kiss on Angela's nose. "It's alright, my hubby pie. We can still cuddle~"

She leaned into her wife, puckering her lips in an exaggerated manner in hopes of make the lovely dentist beam with joy in order to show off a little. Wrapping her arms around her, she let out a toothy grin as Angela couldn't stop laughing-

"Oh!"

Angela tried to get up using the plastic bars. Fareeha helped her immediately, earning another smooch through light blushes. "Alright. I want you to close your eyes, Faree. No peeking," Fareeha obeyed, but was in a playful mood. She pretended to peek through her fingers.

That earned her a pillow slap (a light one) and clean white sheets wrapped over her entire body.

"And you _stay_ there, okay? Or I won't give you my present."

"Present?? Angela, you didn-"

"Bleibe _hut!_ "

The white ghost had to obey the master. A little burst of laughter from both ends of the bed followed. Angela reached out for the bedside table's drawer, having prepared a present for Fareeha months prior.

It had taken her a lot of research and preparation. But she had completed the gift two months before their anniver-

That made Angela's smile lessen a bit. This gift was here all along, gathering dust...

Taking a deep breath, the fair headed woman turned towards the ex-solider. "Fa-Fareeha?"

But she was no where to be found.

Instead, a big tall sheet of white wearing a pair of sunglasses was in Angela's sight, two ~~beefy biceps~~ arms sticking out on either side.

"Uts sfoo dedidivuh?"

Angela smiled, playing along with her other half. "Excuse me. I seem to have misplaced my wife."

Cousin Fareeha asked. "Tsfaw feh sfihvi hie?"

Angela drew closer to the mischievous ghost. "I'm sure you've seen her. She's pretty hard to miss. She's tall... _very_ muscular..." The sunglasses almost fell down when Angela felt her wife give her a tight hug. " _Very_ _strong_... quite handsome... _loves_ fishing too..." Angela could also spy a shade of pink dusting all over her wife's cheeks despite being hidden under the sheets, feeling how _mysteriously_ hot Fareeha's strong arms became. 

"Fize fiz d'fide fuh dehdu d'foo **continue** hahie ehh~!" 

"Speaking of fishing..." 

Oh how she missed feeling up these stretching  _boulders..._  "Once my wifey caught one hell of a fish. It was a fully grown tuna."

" _Hahie ehh?_ "

"How so? It was **this big**." Angela lifted her arms to make a fish motion. "We ate nothing but fish for a whole week! She is ama-" 

The white ghost snuggled against Angela's bosom, sunglasses falling on the side. "Sfoo dedi _s'warm here_  ide fuh dehi-du~"

"Mister Ghost~" Angela playfully swatted the giggling offender away from her. "You're embarrassing me! I am a married woman!" A mix between a cry and laughter could be heard under the sheet. "Wait a minute... I know only one person who laughs like that--!"

Cue the dramatic gasp. "Fareeha! _How could you?_ You where here all along?"

Pearly white teeth let go of any sense of control, the former ghost started laughing so hard she barely could intake air.

"Stop laughing! I thought I was resisting temptation from a ghost! And yet it was you! _Frolicking_ away with **another woman**!"

"Sto-sto--aah, _ **you're that woma**_ - **aahahah** -"

Angela let out her best Piccadilly stage performance. "Oooooh, the pain. Oh gott. Ooooh... I thought I trusted youuu..." The blonde dentist raised her hand, pretending to feel faint.

She landed  ~~strategically~~  squarely on Fareeha's own chest, mumbling through a devilish mirk. "Mm, it's nice and  _warm_ here..."

Fareeha let out a 'scandalised' wail, despite holding a smiling Angela closer. "Husbando-! Oh _no!_ I'm too young for these kind of things- and _past midnight!_ I'm not even married yet!"

"Mmrph- _hhnng-hmmeh~"_

"What, Angie?"

"Oh yes you are~"

Both women couldn't stop laughing, happy to be a part of each other's lives. Rubbing Angela's nose with her own, Fareeha noticed the neatly wrapped package. Seeing her wife's line of sight, Angela brought it beside them. "Open it, lieb."

Fareeha's look of joy filled Angela with lots of happiness, relief passing through her body.

She had wanted to give it to her for so long... now she remembered.

The gift box contained a home made medal holder made out of long wood. It contained small silver plaques of all medals Fareeha obtained as a solider. A golden plaque was in the middle, made specifically for the most important one she received.

The medal of honour, which marked Fareeha's retirement from the army.

"I thought your life's work was wasted lying around in a box. I know you don't like showing off, but it felt unfair to just leave them there. You can hang it by a wall if you wish." Fareeha started tracing the paint forming her name in English and Arabic, not believing what she was holding. "Anywhere you like. It's not much but..." 

She did not expect Fareeha to burst out crying. Angela leaned into her for a much needed hug, rocking her gently back and forth.

"I... I love you... I love you so much..."

She  **did**  marry the best person ever to walk on Earth.

"Happy belated anniversary, darling."

* * *

They were binge watching a cute kid's show on Netflix through a Smart TV. It was set in a fictional universe where trolls, of all magical creatures, were the protagonists of the series. It was surprisingly fun. Angela was spooning comfortably against her Fareeha, one big hot water bottle keeping her prisoner for the day. (And countless others.) They were on the floor, husbando leaning into wifey, wifey leaning onto their beloved couch.

"Faree..."

"Hmm?"

They had so many pet names for each other, now that she thought about it.

"What would you have done... if I never recovered my memories? Or... I never remembered we were... well. **Together** together."

Fareeha stayed silent for a while, processing the big question internally. 

"I would've seduced you again. And I would've married you again." 

"You make it sound so simple."

"I would've. You didn't give me time to do so."

"You probably would've succeeded."

"Hmm... **most** probably."

Angela took a moment to gaze at her wedding ring, now safely back to its owner, as Fareeha took it to her lips to leave a soft kiss on it.

A warm, filling sensation took over Angela's body completely. She hummed in happiness.

"I'm so glad I can remember how I managed to steal you away from any potential suitors, Viggo."

Fareeha cuddled next to Angela a little more. "Well, Wendy _darling_ , you did place one hell of an amount of pixie dust on me that wonderful day..."

They shared a little kiss, happy to be together in such peaceful times. Feeling secure, Fareeha whispered tenderly to husbando, dialling her voice to a lower register with a bright smile. " _And the reunion sex was amazing_." Angela feigned to be scandalised, hitting Fareeha playfully on one of her legs. "What?" She lowered her voice further, in a way that made her wife shiver right through her spine. "It's **true**."

They kept watching the series, waiting for the next episode to buffer up.

Angela knew the answer to her question.

But, as the colour of her cheeks rose... 

"Fareeha..."

"Hmm?"

The new episode was about to start.

"Do you love me?"

For Fareeha, the person who was spooned next to her always came first in everything.

Scooping up her precious and talented wife closely to her chest, Fareeha left a little kiss on Angela's soft, honey scented hair.

"You know the answer."

Nevertheless...

"I want to hear it."

Angela pushed a little further back into Fareeha, happy that everything turned out all right for the both of them.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To the tune of Be My Guest) I'm a sap! I'm a sap! I'm a sappity sappy sap! :-D
> 
> We all know Fareeha will cry fugly if Angela is the one who'd do THE THING.
> 
> Based on a dream I had a few nights ago. It was a three part-er. (And weird af) One was this story. The other was a Rocky AU starring Diva. (It was GLORIOUS) And another was Sombra dating a vase. With [English Subtitles]. In Spanish.
> 
> That one unfortunately did not have a happy ending. :(
> 
> Please rate and review. Much appreciated.
> 
> Ending based on this lovely P x M fanart over here: http://nanoha-thankyouforbeingborn.tumblr.com/post/164395979972/how-they-talk-in-my-language-translation

**Author's Note:**

> (To the tune of Be My Guest) I'm a sap! I'm a sap! I'm a sappity sappy sap! :-D
> 
> We all know Fareeha will cry fugly if Angela is the one who'd do THE THING.
> 
> Based on a dream I had a few nights ago. It was a three part-er. (And weird af) One was this story. The other was a Rocky AU starring Diva. (It was GLORIOUS) And another was Sombra dating a vase. With [English Subtitles]. In Spanish. 
> 
> That one unfortunately did not have a happy ending. :(
> 
> Please rate and review. Much appreciated.
> 
> Ending based on this lovely P x M fanart over here: http://nanoha-thankyouforbeingborn.tumblr.com/post/164395979972/how-they-talk-in-my-language-translation


End file.
